Sweater Song
by Evangeline Queen
Summary: Dave and Kurt miss each other. Inspired by Hedley's Sweater song. FLUFF


Inspired by Hedley's 'Sweater Song'.

He couldn't believe he was leaving. Nothing else seemed to matter but that seemingly insignificant fact. He was _leaving_. Dave looked longingly out the window where he had just been, only to be stolen away by the car that would lead him to his dreams.

'At least he's finally getting out of this god forsaken town.' Dave thought bitterly, 'Even if that means leaving me. No doubt he'll find someone better.'

Thoughts like these had plagued Dave since Kurt had announced that he'd been accepted to New York's Academy of Fine Art. The smaller boy had been so excited that he'd gotten in, not realizing that they'd be stupid to reject such a talented individual. As much as it hurt Dave to think of Kurt leaving him, it was for the best. Just remembering the look on Kurt's face when they'd read the letter together was enough to bring a smile to the large male's face.

But now the only thing Dave had to remember Kurt by was one of his ridiculously fancy shirts, smelling sweetly of his cologne, clutched in large, strong hands.

Kurt smiled, looking at his new living arrangements. A small dorm room, barely big enough to fit his bed and large amounts of clothing but it was homey. Enough to keep Kurt happy while he was at school. It was going to be magnificent.

Or as magnificent as it could be without Dave. Kurt was going to miss that big oaf, as close as they'd become in their senior years of high school. But this was for the best, no matter how much it would hurt to be apart.

Opening his suitcase, Kurt let out a tiny gasp. Folded neatly on top of his Armani and Gucci was Dave's letterman jacket. Picking it up, Kurt caught the smell of Axe and Old Spice that made his heart wrench. This was for the best, right?

The writing was elegant, obviously done by a well practiced hand. It was Kurt's writing, a letter updating Dave on all the things going on in New York. Dave could tell that Kurt loved every minute of his time at school, and the thought made Dave smile. At least Kurt was having fun.

It didn't matter that Dave was miserable without Kurt or anything. The kid deserved so much more than a former bully like Dave anyways. He'd find some fancy pansy rich boy at school and they'd get married and adopt little Asian girls from one of those orphanages he read about.

And forget all about Dave, the Lima Loser.

"Just wanted to say hi and see how you're doing in that fancy school of yours. Of course you're probably having the time of your life and forgotten all about little old m-Lima. Just...hi. Anyways you're busy so bye now. ..."

Kurt's eyes welled up hearing the message Dave had left for him. The longing in his former bully's voice was palpable and made Kurt's heart throb. Pulling the letterman jacket out of closet, Kurt put the oversized garment on. Being completely surrounded by Dave's scent warmed Kurt a little but the longing was still there.

Maybe he'd have to go home soon. He hated the weather here anyways.

Dave sat his leaving room, idly playing Call of Duty. He wasn't really paying attention to it, just something to pass the time. Ever since Kurt had left, days kind of blended into one another, dragging on and on. Nothing really mattered anymore, not without Kurt.

He tried to act normal but damn, he really missed the kid. He pretended that he didn't care but every night he went to sleep holding Kurt's shirt, nose buried in the fabric. Call it pathetic but Dave really wanted Kurt home. Hearing his front door open and close, Dave kept playing his game; it was just his mom coming home anyways.

"What? Not even going to say hi to me?" Came the voice Dave had been longing to hear. Dropping his controller, Dave whirled around to see the man of his dreams leaning idly against the door jam, arms crossed. Kurt was dressed comfortably, looking a little rumpled from hours of flying but to Dave, he looked as good as ever. And hanging over Kurt's thin shoulders was Dave's letterman jacket.

"How...what...when did...?" Dave stuttered, completely shocked at the sight of Kurt. His hands shook and he wanted nothing more than to sweep the small man up into his arms and kiss him senseless.

Kurt chuckled, a small grin forming on his beautiful lips. Walking closer to Dave, Kurt came till he was nearly toe to toe with the bigger male. Looking at Dave through his long eyelashes, Kurt brushed one of his hands over Dave's cheek, the other searching blindly for Dave's own hand.

"I figure I'd come visit. I...missed you." Kurt whispered, staring bashfully at the ground.

"That was way too long." Dave whispered back, before he swept Kurt up in his strong arms. Dave kissed Kurt with as much passion as he could muster, so happy that his boy had come home. Kurt kissed back just as strong, legs wrapping around Dave's waist. When the kiss ended, both boys panted, looking into each other's eyes, nose to nose.

"Now let's get you out of the sweater" Dave suggested before carrying Kurt to his room.


End file.
